Toys which simulate interaction between a group of objects are known. However, these toys are very limited. For example, toys exist in which the toy asks the user a question, and the user answers the question by depressing a button on the toy. The toy then determines whether the answer is correct or incorrect. Based upon this determination, the toy then outputs a preprogrammed message to the user stating whether the question was answered correctly or incorrectly. Then the toy is ready to ask another question. While this type of toy allows for a feeling of interaction between the doll and the user, it has a great number of drawbacks. Specifically, each of the questions and answers are pre-recorded on an audio tape. When a question is asked, the toy simply moves the tape to the proper location, and the question is played from the tape, and after the user answers, the toy moves the tape to the next location to play the next message. The user has no control over the content of, or voice used in the messages.
Additionally, such toys cannot interact with each other. Rather, each toy only interacts with a single user. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a toy which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art, and which allows any number of toys, objects or units to interact with each other, and which allows a user to control sounds, movements and other actions performed by the toy.